Ecos del Tiempo
by A.R.O.34
Summary: Los eventos desarrollados durante la juventud de Ben han modificado de forma desastrosa el futuro en el que el se volvía Ben 10000 ahora nada de eso es posible y menos con la destrucción del Omnitrix y la aparición del Superomnitrix
1. Chapter 1

Un hombre con una larga bata blanca camina tranquilamente un paisaje desolador como si aquella escena de muerte y destrucción que se cernía en todas partes fuera ajena a él, ni los dolorosos gritos de inocentes o el llanto de los niños lo sacaba de sus pensamientos fue hasta que el estremecedor roldo de una gran explosione lo saco bruscamente de sus cavilaciones.

_-No, no, no, esto definitivamente resulto mal-_ Se dijo a si mismo permitiéndose observar la escena _-Supongo que el máximo poder de alíen x no fue suficiente, ni siquiera con su evolución por medio del súper omnitrix-_

mientras decía esto una malherida niña se acerco para suplicarle ayuda y como podía ella se aferraba de su bata _–ayudarte es la idea pequeña- _comento sin mostrar el mas mínimo estremecimiento en su rostro casi sin interés en la niña _-si tan solo todo hubiera resultado como lo imagine, no tendrías que rogarme ayuda por doceava ocasión-_ comento mientras la separaba de su bata y desaparecía, justo cuando un gran destello de luz lo cubría todo matando cualquier forma de vida en ese desafortunado planeta….

_-La tierra se percibe horrible desde aquí-_ le dijo otro hombre igual a él cuya única diferencia era que la bata de el segundo se encontraba totalmente limpia.

_-Así es-_ contesto de manera monótona.

-_y en unos minutos este satélite será alcanzado por la explosión y no se verá mejor que la tierra- _

_-Lo se lo he vivido en doce ocasiones-_ dijeron los dos en conjunto.

_-¿Qué consideras que este mal en los cálculos?-_ cuestiono el recién llegado.

_-No estoy seguro, simplemente supongo que el poder de esta dimensión no es suficiente para detener la amenaza que "eso" representa-_

_-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Veras como se apagan las estrellas de nuevo?- _le pregunto uno al otro.

_-No, tengo una idea aunque pudiera originar una paradoja en el tiempo y el espacio-_ dijo uno de ellos mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el suelo lunar y levantaba una pequeña nube de polvo.

_-Y que, peor que esto no puede ser-_ comento el que aun se encontraba de pie.

_-Supongo que es cierto. Así que si me permites me pasare los próximos 58.5 segundos que le quedan a este satélite natural observando cómo desaparecen las estrellas- y_ de nuevo se encontró en la estéril superficie lunar completamente solo.

De la nada una incandescente luz violeta formo lo que parecía ser una fisura en la dimensión y un ser que pareciera estar formado totalmente de flamas azúlese salió de ella. _-¿Aceptaras ahora?- _pregunto este sin más preámbulo.

_-No aun no me acepto mi fracaso-_ contesto el hombre sin prestarle mucha atención al recién llegado.

_-Tu existencia es lo único que mantiene el hilo de esta dimensión, déjala morir está condenada-_ comento el ser en llamas como si hablara de algo de lo mas cotidiano -_Una inteligencia superior como la tuya debería venir con nosotros y combatir la amenaza en un plano en donde si existan posibilidades de contenerla- _

_-Posiblemente tengas razón-_ respondió y se paro del suelo para mirar de frente a l ser llameante _-Que tal si hacemos un trato-_ indico el hombre con una sonrisa _-Este será mi último intento, si no logro salvar esta dimensión me resignare e iré contigo, pero si lo logro, tendrás que admitir que ustedes son los culpables de este "problemita"-_

El ser lo miro de forma fugas pero un dejo de molestia se observo en su semblante aunque no respondió nada.

_-Tranquilo muchacho solo bromeo-_ Indico el hombre _-Por cierto quieres un chicle-_

_-Me han llamado de muchas formas pero para serte sincero muchacho gamas fue una de ellas, ya que yo he vivido más que este sistema planetario-_ índico el ser de llamas

_-Por eso lo digo-_ Comento finalmente el de apariencia humana para desaparecer dejando el estéril panorama lunar detrás de sí.

_-No comprendes el límite de tu poder D.R. paradoja-_ menciono el ser en llamas al observar la tierra destruirse.

En una prisión en el campo penitenciario intergaláctico de asteroide auror1 se encontraba un raro espécimen para este sitio, un joven humano con el cabello completamente blanco y sus ojos con iris rojos sin embargo no era extraño por su apariencia si no por el hecho de ser el único humano en todo el asteroide prisión o mejor dicho en todo ese sector galáctico.

_-ODIO ESTE CUERPO Y ODIO LA ASQUEROSA COMIDA QUE ME DAN-_ gritaba desde su celda.

_-No puede ser-_ dijo resignado al no recibir respuesta alguna y decidió sentarse en el suelo de espaldas contra la puerta de su celda _-¿porque de todas las especies en el universo tenía que ser un adolecente humano? Apestoso, sudoroso y lleno de fluidos por todas partes ¿POR QUÉ?- _

_-Vamos ser humano no es tan malo-_ dijo otra voz dentro de la celda lo cual sorprendió sobremanera al joven que se encontraba en esta.

-Que quien eres muéstrate- ordeno algo dudoso Albedo siendo consciente que el entrar a ese sitio sin ser descubierto era prácticamente imposible y mas muchísimo mas improbable era que alguien lograra infiltrarse a su pequeña celda sin que él lo notara.

_-Tranquilo-_ índico el hombre que ahora se mostraba.

_-Que un humano-_ balbució sorprendido el ex Galvan.

_-Si bueno más o menos. Ahora soy algo más que eso, pero en algún momento lo fui y no es tan malo, créeme puede ser peor.-_

_-¿Si cómo?-_ cuestiono Albedo aun sorprendido pero intentando conseguir la mayor información posible del intruso.

_-Bueno mmmm… en este momento no se me ocurre nada, pero ese no es el caso, lo importante es que tengo algo para ti y te lo daré si me ayudas a cumplir mi objetivo.-_

-¿Que puedes tener que me interese?- pregunto Albedo sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar.

_-Bueno para empezar el omnitrix original, con el control maestro desbloqueado y entre las opciones alienígenas se encuentran los __Galvan__ que te parece.-_

_-Eso no es posible el omnitrix fue destruido frente a mis propios ojos.-_

_-Si es correcto, pero como sabrás omnitrix estuvo inactivo por aproximadamente por 5 años, tiempo en que estuvo encerrado en un armario terrestre así que fui a ese tiempo y lo tome prestado, le desbloque las funciones del control maestro y ahora te lo doy a ti con tres simples condiciones.-_

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto Albedo aun desconfiando de el intruso después de todo el desagradable resultado de su ultima asociación aun lo perturbaba.

_-Como decía-_ indico el hombre aclarando su garganta _-son simples solo no puedes conservarlo por más de 5 años y definitivamente no debe de ser destruido pues si esto pasara provocarías una paradoja temporal y el universo será destruido. Aunque considerando que en este tiempo el omnitrix ya no existe puede que la paradoja sea de las pequeñas y solo se destruya una o dos galaxias.-_

_-¿Entonces debo suponer que tú eres capaz de viajar libremente por el tiempo y el espacio?-_ concluyo Albedo al mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados obviamente dudando de esa capacidad.

_-Si así es respondió-_ tranquilamente el hombre con bata.

-¿Porque alguien con un poder de esa magnitud necesita mi ayuda?- cuestiono finalmente el ex_ Galvan._

_-Ha y eso nos lleva a la tercera condición del trato-_ dijo sonriente el hombre _-Eso es porque tu rostro es idéntico al de __Ben Tennyson__ y necesito que actúes como el por un tiempo. Veras aunque sea muy poderoso el actuar no se me da bien como tampoco el mantenerme quieto. Por eso necesito que tú lo hagas por mí.-_

_-Pues si es para eso te equivocaste de sujeto yo no actuó como él y por culpa de este maldito cuerpo ya ni siquiera puedo mentir de la manera correcta.-_

_-Si estoy enterado de el tic en tu ojo, pero esos detalles so lo que lo hace creíble, por eso tienes que venir con migo-_

_-Suponiendo que acepto, por si no lo has notado soy un prisionero de ultra máxima seguridad así me monitorean cada 40 praxes ¿Cómo evitaras que se enteren de mi ausencia?-_

_-Yo me encargare de extender un segundo de tu vida por algunos meses en esta celda y así nadie sospechara nada.-_

_-Debes de entender que si Acepto los términos será solo para salir de este asqueroso cuerpo y lo que tú me pides es que me transforme en el par más tiempo, así que se muy exacto al contestarme ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que fingir ser __Ben Tennyson__?-_ cuestiono finalmente Albedo en un tono amenazante.

_-No estoy muy seguro después de todo es la primera vez que tuerzo tan activamente el camino de una línea temporal, pero supongo que menos de 5 años y más de 1 minuto respondió finalmente.- _

-Esta respuesta provoco un notorio tic en el ojo de Albedo para después llevar sus mano a los ojos-_ -sabes- _dijo en vos más baja_- en verdad cuestiono la eficiencia de esta recién formada sociedad.-_

-Sí y yo, pero veras ya no tengo otras opciones o mejor dicho esta es la opción numero trece. Así que toma el _omnitrix_ y esta goma de mascar como premio para serrar el trato.

_-Genial goma de mascar-_ grito Albedo instintivamente mientras la introducía a su boca….. -_detesto este cuerpo- _sentencio finalmente algo avergonzado por su conducta al tiempo que colocaba el _omnitrix en su muñeca_.

Después de esto ambos desaparecieron del área.

_-Muy bien ya estamos en la tierra ahora coseras a tus compañeros-_ indico el hombre con la bata blanca.

_-¿Compañeros?-_ pregunto Albedo con evidente molestia _-No mencionaste nada de eso antes-_

_-Debí olvidarlo, pero eso se puede arreglar-_ Dijo el hombre y ambos desaparecieron.

_-¿Que por que estoy en la celda de nuevo?-_ pregunto Albedo algo confundido.

_-Muy bien ahora es antes y tendrás compañeros, listo ya lo dije regresemos al presente-_ y con estas palabras desaparecieron de nuevo se encontraron en la tierra.

_-Eso fue sumamente innecesario-_ declaro Albedo mientras activaba el obnitrix y un gran resplandor verde lo cubrió. ¡Por fin volveré a mi amada forma! declaro al transformarse en un _Galvan de piel blanca._

Desde las sombras apareció un a silueta oscura con una máscara de hiero -_Es verdad dijiste que tardarías un segundo y fue justo lo que tardaste-_ indico el enmascarado para sorpresa de Albedo.

_-¿Quién es él?- _pregunto el portador de la máscara mientras miraba en dirección a Albedo.

-El es tu compañero- indico para ambos el aludido.

_-No mencionaste nada de un compañero antes_- dijo el enmascarado obviamente molesto elevando el tono de su voz.

_-Es verdad-_ contesto el hombre con bata _-pero eso se puede arreglar-_ dijo para desaparecer junto con el enmascarado dejando a él _Galvan_ solo por un segundo y regresar de inmediato.

_-¿Ya estas satisfecho?-_ pregunto el hombre de la bata.

-Pero como te atreves a burlarte así de mí- dijo el enmascarado aun más molesto que antes.

_-No me digas te llevar pasado y te lo dijo-_ comento el _Galvan_ con los ojos entrecerrados demostrando fastidio.

_-Si efectivamente ese fue su proceder-_ respondió el aludido a Albedo. _-¿Como lo sabes?-_

_-Porque acabo de volver de ese viaje- respondió el pequeño ser. _

_-Me da gusto ver que se llevan bien, y bueno es momento de presentarme y explicar el porqué estamos reunidos-_

Al decir esto los aludidos voltearon a mirarlo.

_-Primero que nada mi nombre es, bueno no importa soy mejor conocido como el D.R. Paradoja y mi pequeño pero altamente inteligente amigo aquí presente siendo después de mi el tercer ser más brillante de la galaxia es __Albedo__ y por ultimo nuestro astuto y educado compañero enmascarado es __Michael Morningstar__r quien es indispensable para la planeación y el trabajo digamos delicado. Hora terminadas las presentaciones les comento él porque estamos reunidos._ _Primero que nada ustedes dos fueron seleccionados por ser los más poderosos rivales que ha enfrentado el equipo de __Ben Tennyson__ habiendo sido derrotados en las circunstancias más improbables posibles._

_-Supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con los __Tennyson- _señalo de manera sarcástica morningstarr.

_-Y el objeto de esta alianza es… bueno en realidad no puedo decírselos por que el conocimiento de los hechos futuros podría alterar el transcurrir de sus acciones- _Comento el doctor paradoja totalmente serio.

¿¡QUE! Grito Michael al momento –_me traes asta este lugar pidiendo mi ayuda y lo único que me dices es que no me contaras para que me necesitas-_ dijo con furia

Mientras Albedo se mantenía callado analizando las posibilidades e intentando dilucidar los motivos ocultos detrás de esta extraña petición.

_-si no puedes decirnos el para qué dinos el ¿Por qué?-_ pregunto finalmente aceptando que con la información que poseía no podía llegar a una conclusión razonable.

_-Ha eso-_ dijo el doctor paradoja _-Quizás debí haber comenzado por esa parte-_ Fue cuando los transporto a la tierra algunos años en el futuro el paisaje era desolador un planeta moribundo al borde de la destrucción.

_-Este no es solo el destino de la tierra si no de todo el universo-_ dijo Albedo de forma fría.

_-Exacto-_ contesto el D.R. Paradoja _-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-_

_-Porque las estrellas se están apagando una a una- _respondió finalmente el Galvan.

-_Es cierto-_ índico Morningstarr menos alterado después de presenciar el desolador panorama _-Por lo que se puede apreciar este desastre as causado por la pérdida de la órbita terrestre y más aun el hecho de que no haya refracción de los rallos solares indica la desaparición del mismo.-_

_-Justamente-_ comento paradoja con una amplia sonrisa_ -Y si les digo que el evento que tenemos que propiciar evitara la destrucción de esta dimensión estarían dispuestos a cooperar….. -_

* * *

Si estoy consciente que en este capítulo no parecen en absoluto los protagonistas pero no se desesperen que esto solo es el prologo, y para no molestar hoy mismo publico el capitulo 2 y 3 o 1 y2 como lo vean.

P.D. si descubren el objetivo de paradoja ¡chicles para todos!… no es cierto en realidad es bastante obvio, suerte.


	2. Chapter 2

_-¡Ben Tennyson!-_escucho la inconfundible voz de su prima y no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar la molesta de ella, sin embargo en ese momento no podía atenderla después de todo estaba rodeado de una veintena de hermosas chicas que se desvivían en pedirle autógrafos, sitas, besos y demás proposiciones no tan inocentes que el rechazaba cortésmente pero que en definitiva adoraba escuchar.

_-Ahora que sucede __Gwen-_ contesto ben sin voltear a verla mientras seguía firmando autógrafos de algunas de sus recién adquiridas admiradoras.

_-¿Qué?, Sucede nos olvidaste Ben, de nuevo aun cuando dijiste que estarías para apoyarnos.- Señalo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos._

_-Si eso, pues como puedes notar he tenido bastante trabajo con mis admiradoras-_ respondió aun sin voltear hacia a su prima.

_¡Ben Tennyson_ voltea a verme cuando te estoy ablando!

-_Sí, si lo que digas-_ dijo Ben terminando de firmar la blusa de una de sus admiradoras quien en un movimiento se acerco bruscamente a él y lo abraso para después despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de el héroe, quien volteando por fin hacia Gwen con su media sonrisa más encantadora, esa que curiosamente tenía el efecto contrario en su prima además de sus verdes ojos entrecerrados demostrando obvio desinterés. -_Ya se no llegue y tuvieron dificultades para vencer a el alienígena, caballero o lo que sea que ataco esta vez, fue difícil pero al final ganaron-_

Kevin por fin había llegado hasta donde se encontraban ben y su prima _-Veras __Tennyson__ en esta ocasión casi y no lo a contamos- _indico Kevin con enojo.

_-Sí pero lo importante es que lo lograron-_ respondió ben restándole importancia al asunto.

_-Eso supongo-_ dijo Kevin.

_-Vez __Gwen__ incluso Kevin está de acuerdo con migo- _

_-Si de que nos sirve un inútil creído y molesto seudo superhéroe.- recalco Kevin_

-Oye eso dolo- dijo ben algo molesto por el comentario del mitad Osmosian.

_-Justo como te dije __Gwen__, Ben es una causa perdida. Mejor vámonos antes de que reviente como globo por todo el aire caliente que tiene dentro.-_ Continúo Kevin.

_-Disculpa pero este "seudo" superhéroe ya salvo la galaxia en dos ocasiones y este mundo, no se ya ni cuantas beses,_

_así que muestra un poco de respeto.- _

_-Respeto, yo a ti, si como no y que los perros vuelen-_

_-Pues creo que merezco respeto-_ Recalco ben

_-Pues gánatelo- _

_-Chicos-_ intento intervenir _Gwen_ viendo el camino que estaba llevando la discusión.

_-Cuando quieras Kevin- _

-_Chicos ya basta-_ dijo Gwen intentando colocarse en medio para ser apartada por Kevin acción que le molesto bastante.

_-Que tal ahora __Tennyson-_

_-Bien-_ Contesto Ben de forma desafiante aunque en realidad no quería llevar esto más lejos su orgullo no le permitía retractarse al menos no ahora aunque era consciente que tendría que hacerlo después de todo el es el héroe y como tal su deber es mantener unido al equipo y lo sabia, nadie dijo que ser héroe seria algo fácil.

-_CHICOS-_ grito Gwen para por fin llamar la atención de ambos no tanto por el grito si no por el mana rosa que los sujeto de la cintura y los separo de manera violenta.

_-Ahora me escucharan a mí-_ señalo la pelirroja con esa atemorizante expresión que de manera inexplicable podía lograr aun con su hermoso rostro y para ser sincero eso era una de las cosas que más miedo provocaba en el héroe eso y bueno la mirada de interrogatorio de su madre.

Ambos chicos se voltearon a verse algo sorprendidos, aun suspendidos en el aire por el mana de Gwen.

_-¡Estupendo ben ya ves lo que provocas!-_ dijo Kevin.

_-¿Que yo? ¡Si tú fuiste quien la empujo¡-_

_-¿¡Que, cuando! -_

_-Hace apenas un momento.-_ Indico ben

_-¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!-_

_-Tu Ben susurro Gwen apretando los puños ya fue suficiente, estoy cansada de esto, si quieres ser un cretino selo tú solo yo me rindo.-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_ pregunto Ben bastante confundido.

_-Lo que entendiste yo no voy a apoyarte más en esto, no hasta que madures y aceptes tu responsabilidad, Ben esto no es un juego tu vida y la de los demás siempre está en peligro y tu ni siquiera le prestas importancia-_

_-Pero Gwen- _

_-Pero nada ben cuando te quieras comportar como un adulto búscame mientras yo no existo- declaro finalmente para soltar a ambos chicos._

_-Ha vez __Tennyson__ eso te ganas por inmaduro y torpe-_ dijo Kevin intentando molestar a Ben. pero este no reacciono en verdad se encontraba impresionado por lo que dijo su prima.

Gwen se alejo de Ben dejándolo perplejo y Kevin la siguió hasta que llegaron al auto de él.

_-Ese estúpido de Ben se lo tenia merecido Ha que cara puso cuando le dijiste que no se te acercara. Por eso eres mi chica_- término de decir Kevin triunfante a una Gwen que se detuvo repentinamente después de este último comentario de su novio.

_-¿Que pasa Gwen?- pregunto Kevin alzando una ceja._

_-Y tu Kevin Levin-_ le dijo volteando y apuntando con si dedo en el pecho de Kevin mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

_-¿Qué yo qué?_ -pregunto Kevin levantando la voz.

_-Tú entre todos eres el menos indicado para hablar de comportarse de forma inmadura ya que eres el más inmaduro de todos-_

_-¿Pero de que hablas?-_

_-De ti de que mas, buscando cualquier escusa para comenzar una pelea a beses pienso que por lo único que estas con el equipo es porque de esta forma puedes golpear cosas.-_

_-Claro que no, también puedo conseguir dinero- _declaro Kevin en un torpe intento por justificarse

_-¿KEVIN?-_ grito Gwen expulsando una ola de mana rosa la cual no logro tumbar a Kevin pero si voltear su auto.

_-¡Mi auto!-_ grito Kevin _-¿Qué te pasa? es que enloqueciste lo acabo de pintar.-_

_-Suficiente Kevin Levin a ti también te quiero fuera de mi vida por unos días y cuando ordenes tus prioridades las cuales serán novia, deberes en los plomeros, autos, dinero y violencia en ese orden no vayas a buscarme.-_

_-¿Pero qué?-_ fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Kevin cuando Gwen se tele transporto.

Ben corrió al ver el destello de mana y al llegar al sitio solo alcanzo a ver a Gwen tele transportándose.

_-¿Qué sucedió Kevin?-_ pregunto Ben en verdad intrigado.

_-Al parecer Gwen enloqueció- _

_-¿Qué?-_ dijo ben algo agitado.

_-Si me pidió imposibles así que supongo que enloqueció-_

-¿Pues que te dijo?-

_-Que te importa además todo esto es por tu culpa, dijo Kevin empujando a Ben hacia atrás.-_

_-Vamos Kevin se que estas molesto pero desquitare con migo no solucionara nada-_ Indico Ben intentando calmar las cosas ya que era consciente que fue justo por dejarse llevar que todo termino así.

_-A no pues yo creo que sí-_ y Kevin lo empujo de nuevo.

_-Qué te pasa Kevin cálmate-_ dijo Ben al notarlo aun más molesto por su intento de calmarlo.

_-Ya Ben deja de comportarte como una niñita y actúa como el hombre que se supone eres-_

_-Sabes Kevin estos empujones me empiezan a molestar-_ dijo Ben perdiendo la paciencia

_-Y que harás __Tennyson-_

_-Nada aun pero no tientes a tu suerte Kevin-_ Ben se noto diciendo cosas que normalmente no diría, pero en realidad se encontraba alterado por lo ocurrido recientemente y sobre todo por lo que Gwen le dijo.

_-Que una amenaza-_ señalo Kevin sonriendo un poco al notar que por fin Ben comenzaba a responder la agresión.

_-Si eso fue-_ contesto ben quitándose en el último momento en el que Kevin lo iba a empujar logrando que este trastabillara sin embargo Kevin no cayó, al contrario se voltio con el impulso y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Ben.

Ben se sorprendió momentáneamente pues él en realidad no esperaba que esto fuera más que provocaciones. Sin embargo el portador del _omnitrix_ no del super_omnitrix_ no iba a ser golpeado sin dar pelea.

En el siguiente golpe de Kevin Ben se agacho evadiendo el impacto y coloco su pierna derecha detrás de las de Kevin para empujarlo con su hombro y toda su fuerza logrando que Kevin callera de espaldas.

Kevin en el suelo tomo un puño de tierra y se lo lanzo a Ben en la cara cuando este se acercaba a darle la mano para zanjar el asunto.

Ben perdió la visión por un momento y sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que casi lo deja sin aire.

_-Qué te parece mi gancho__ Tennyson-_ se jacto Kevin.

_-He recibido mejores-_ contesto ben con si tan característica sonrisa.

Pues ten otro dijo Kevin al momento de envestir con otro gancho el estomago de Ben quien ya estaba recuperando la visión, Ben se paso por un lado de Kevin y tomo su brazo doblándole el codo en contra de la articulación con todo el peso de su torso obligando a Kevin a retrasar su hombro para disminuir el daño al brazo acción que Ben aprovecho colocándose detrás de Kevin y pasando el brazo de el hacia atrás torciéndolo.

Kevin soltó un gemido provocado por el dolor pero solo eso nunca le daría el gusto a Ben de un grito o algo parecido, así que con el brazo que aun tenia libre y a pesar del dolor que la postura le provocaba giro su cuerpo e impacto con el codo del brazo contrario en el rostro de Ben tumbándolo al suelo.

_-Bien hecho ben me dislocaste el hombro-_ dijo Kevin al sentir el característico dolor punzante de esta lesión.

Ben estaba mareado y con la nariz rota producto del codazo de Kevin _-Supongo que ya te sientes mejor-_ pregunto Ben aun de rodillas en el suelo con claro sarcasmo.

_-No aun no-_ respondió Kevin al patearlo en el estomago antes de que ben se pudiera reincorporar.

-Mggg- Ben ahogo un grito de dolor.

-VAMOS _TENNYSON_ GRITA- grito Kevin al patearlo de nuevo pero Ben aminoro el impacto de la patada con sus manos lo mas que pudo y con un rápido movimiento de piernas logro una cruceta en la única pierna de apoyo que le quedaba a Kevin ya que la otra la tenia ben entre sus manos logrando que Kevin callera mas como este tenía el hombro derecho dislocado no pudo evitar el golpe seco contra el pavimento abriéndose una ceja por el impacto.

Ahora ambos estaban en el suelo bastante adoloridos y exhaustos

_-Ya- _dijo Ben

….

_-¿Ya qué?-_ pregunto Kevin.

_-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-_

_-Un poco.- _

_-Menos mal, ya me estaba cansando de golpearte-_ declaro Ben.

_-Si claro Idiota, por cierto cuando pueda pararme me largo y considera nuestro grupo disuelto.-_

_-¿Que estas diciendo?-_ pregunto ben obviamente alterado al voltear a verlo

_-No creas que es por esta pelea, tu no me importas, es por Gwen ella me dejo o algo así, así que yo ya no tengo más motivos para seguir con ustedes.-_

_-Pero que dices si al principio no eran novios, ¿entonces por qué ahora importa tanto que estén separados?-_

_-Pues porque al principio yo no era un verdadero plomero, pero para serte sincero desde que conseguí mi insignia legitima de plomero he pensado esto, quiero volver a ser agente libre. Pero ahora del otro lado, de bueno.- _respondió Kevin honestamente como pocas beses.

_-¿Pero eso lo puedes hacer con nosotros?-_

_-Tengo algunos negocios que deje inconclusos y unos asuntos que arreglar, del tipo de asuntos que no me gustaría que Gwen viera así que tomare este tiempo para arreglarlos-_

Por fin Ben se sentó y se recargo en la pared mientras Kevin se ponía de pie.

-¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes de Osmosian?- pregunto Ben de forma seria.

Kevin ya se encontraba de espalda a él _-Supongo que por el mismo motivo que tu no utilizaste el omnitrix-_

_-Ya veo-_ dijo ben bajando la mirada _-De haberlo hecho esto hubiera seguido hasta que uno de los dos terminara hospitalizado.-_

_-¿Hospitalizado? no Ben hasta que te matara o me mataras agrego Kevin entiéndelo ben tú no eres mi amigo eres solo un medio para mí-_

_-Si claro-_ dijo ben al pararse mientras se ayudaba con la pared _-un medio por el cual arriesgarías tu vida-_ respondió ben con una voz segura.

_Kevin_ no respondió nada y se alejo…

_-Si me necesitan pueden localizarme por la insignia, por cierto me llevare camper_- fue lo último que dijo Kevin antes de perderse de vista.

En un edificio algo distante dos personas escuchaban la conversación por medio de un extraño dispositivo tecnológico uno era un hombre alto con una máscara de hierro y el otro un pequeño ser cabezón con grandes ojos el cual comía papas con chili.

_-Detesto esto aun en mi cuerpo original el ADN de __Ben Tennyson__ se mesclo con el mío y sigo sintiendo debilidad por la asquerosa y grasosa comida terrestre-_

_-No me interesan tus hábitos alimenticios __Albedo.__ Sin embargo he de admitir que tu plan para separarlos fue estupendo.-_

_-Gracias, pero fue __Vilgax__ quien tiene el crédito-_

_-¿Quién?-_ pregunto Morningstarr

_-Él fue quien considero que separados eran muchísimo más débiles y resulto ser cierto sin embargo aquella alianza entre él y yo, no tuvo los resultados esperados.-_

_-No importa-_ contesto Morningstarr -_Aun así como supiste que ben no iría a socorrer a sus compañeros.-_

_-Por que comparto sus mismos vicios, aunque en menor cantidad y te puedo decir que el más grande de __Ben Tennyson__ es la soberbia. Fue fácil entretenerlo con halagos de humanas que considere atractivas, por cierto fue una buena elección de humanas, ¿cómo conseguiste que se prestaran para este teatro?-_

_-Fue sencillo convencerlas de que me hicieran ese favor-_ aseguro Morningstarr al momento de retirarse la máscara y mostrar un aspecto joven y un rostro terso coronado con una larga cabellera rubia y grandes ojos azules -_después de todo gracias a paradoja recupere mi antigua apariencia.-_

* * *

Peleas y discusiones al por mayor y lo que viene.

No les será agradable caer en los planes de "enemigos" tan brillantes y poderosos ¿o si?


	3. Chapter 3

Ben camino un par de cuadras para detenerse súbitamente _-¡COMO DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE ARREGLARE ESTO!- _grito en medio de la calle.

_-¿Ben? ¡Por fin te encuentro!-_ se escucho la voz de Julie entre el ruido de una motoneta

Cuando estuvo alado de la acera en la que Ben se encontraba se bajo de su motoneta y camino hacia el quien se seguía agarrando un costado para ser mas específicos el que le patio Kevin.

_-¿Ben que sucedió?-_ pregunto Julie con preocupación al ver lo en ese estado _-¿Te ataco un extraterrestre o algo así?-_

Le preguntaba mientras se acomodaba el brazo de Ben sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar.

_-No, bueno no un alíen totalmente-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ pregunto Julie algo intrigada.

_-Me pelee con un medio alíen.-_

_-¿Si con quien?-_

_-Con Kevin-_ contesto Ben casi en un susurro.

_-¡CON KEVIN!-_ grito Julie _-Como se te ocurre él es más grande y fuerte que tu.-_

_-Que debiste verlo, quedo peor que yo-_ dijo Ben forzando una sonrisa.

-_No te rías Ben él es el novio de tu prima sabes lo que se molestara cuando se entere de lo que hiciste.-_

Ben agacho la mirada y sonrió un poco -S_i lo sé pero supongo que no abra mucha diferencia a lo molesta que se encuentra ahora-_

_-Y eso no es todo, sabes lo molesta que yo estay por lo que me hiciste.-_

_-¿Lo que te hice?- _

_-Sí que en lugar de estar en la casa de tu novia el día que sus padres no están preferiste golpearte con Kevin-_

_-Lo siento lo olvide- _

_-Si lo supuse cuando no llegaste-_ contesto Julie cruzándose de brazos y casi haciendo que Ben callera al suelo ya que él estaba apoyándose en ella.

_-Vamos __Julie__ que tan seguido peleo con Kevin-_ Intento ben justificarse

_-No me importa que tanto lo haces o no. el caso es que cada vez que planeo hacer algo juntos surge algo más importante que yo-_

_-No es verdad-_ intento defenderse aunque era consciente que el tiempo que últimamente pasaba con Julie era demasiado poco, y eso era sobretodo porque desde que su identidad se conoció tenían que trabajar el doble pues si existía algún problema y el no llegaba lo culparían, la gente no generalmente no es justa.

_-Claro que lo es, si no es una película de los sumos golpeadores es un alíen o algún criminal o algo pero nunca tienes tiempo para estar con migo-_

-_Vamos __Julie__ tu no-_ dijo Ben casi rogando.

_-¿Yo no qué?-_ contesto Julie

_-Tú no me dejes- _

_-¿Dejarte? no, pero si vuelves a incumplir con un compromiso con migo dalo por echo.- _Sentencio Julie justo a tiempo para dejar a Ben frente a su casa.

_-Hasta luego Ben __Tennyson __y estas advertido-_

-Entiendo- contesto Ben algo dudoso.

_-Por cierto te vez guapo así de herido pareces un cachorrito abandonado a y mañana pasare a ver como sijes-_ le dijo al abrasarlo y luego se marcho.

Ben suspiro _-Un cachorrito- _al menos Julie aun no me deja

_-Y no lo hará-_ se escucho otra voz en el sitio.

_-Sal de donde estés-_ grito Ben poniendo su mano sobre el omnitrix esperando a confirmar un enemigo para activarlo.

_-Tranquilo joven solo soy yo-_ el D.R. Paradoja dijo mientras salía de la sombra del árbol de en el jardín de la casa de Ben.

_-D.R. Paradoja ¿sucede algo?-_ pregunto inmediatamente Ben al verlo.

_-Bueno si y no, pero la pregunta real es ¿sucederá algo?-_

_-¿Cómo?-_ pregunto Ben al acercarse al doctor paradoja y recargarse en el árbol.

_-Veras joven__ Tennyson__ la línea del tiempo no es propiamente lineal, se asemeja más a una rama de un árbol la cual cambia dependiendo de las decisiones que tomes, lo lamentable es que estas decisiones actúan como ondas similar a una piedra en un estanque tranquilo alcanzando a todas las otras ramas de las personas que anden su camino cerca del tuyo y tu rama se doblo a tal punto que tu futuro y el de todos los que te rodean fue afectado con la destrucción del omnitrix de este tiempo-_

_-¿Cómo?-_ Repitió Ben aun sin tener muy claro lo que paradoja le diecia.

_-¿Recuerdas a Ben 10,000 tu mismo en el futuro?-_

_-Claro que lo recuerdo dijo ben sonriendo seré súper famoso guapo y fuerte, que más puedo pedir además de que tenderé una hermosa esposa y eso-_ comento ben algo avergonzado.

_-¿Y eso? __Tennyson__ no te parece raro que habiéndote casado con __Kai Green__ no la hayas contactado de nuevo en este tiempo.-_

_-La verdad no había pensado en eso-_ Confeso Ben rascando su cabeza.

_-Ese es el problema con los viajeros en el tiempo nunca respetan las líneas temporales- _sentencio paradoja de forma severa-_ todo cambio gracias a una serie de decisiones no estipuladas en el correr normal del tiempo- _

_-El problema fue originado por Gwendilin, la del futuro al realizar el viaje temporal- ya que esto provoco que la Gwendolin del presente se mudarse cerca de ti ya que sin ella cerca tu hubieras pasado la mayor parte de los últimos 6 años solo y por la ausencia de compañeros tu abuelo Max se acercaría mas a ti, procurando llevarte en la mayoría de sus viajes y te entrenaría de una manera más rigurosa, volviéndote tan buen plomero como él y saliendo en misiones con la casa rodante. De esta forma te encontraste de nuevo con la señorita G__reen, en diversas ocasiones__ la cual te parecería sumamente hermosa y eventualmente te armaste de valor para invitarla a salir. G__reen__ se contactaría con trigo frecuentemente y empezarían una relación de noviazgo y tu solo tendrías contactos casuales en reuniones familiares con Gwendolin. El abuelo Max comenzaría su lucha contra los __Highbreeds__ con tu ayuda desde el comienzo y G__reen__ los acompañaría.- _

_-Eventualmente Gwendolin se uniría al grupo cuando los DNAliens secuestraran a su hermano y finalmente tú detendrías la invasión.- _

_-Een esta realidad ya que no salías en los viajes de tu abuelo decidiste buscar una actividad física que te relajara y fue por esto que entraste al equipo de futbol y gracias a eso a __Julie. __Es más gracias a la intervención de Gwen, tu y Kevin se volvieron algo así como aliados.-_

_-Todo debió de suceder de otra manera sin embargo los cambios no produjeron distorsiones demasiado grandes al menos no hasta….-_

Ben interrumpió el discurso de paradoja para decir en voz baja _-la destrucción del omnitrix-_

_-¡Exacto¡-_ contesto paradoja _-sigo insistiendo que en esta realidad eres más listo que lo que eras en el futuro.-_

_-¿Entonces que sucede con migo?-_ pregunto ben sabiendo que el futuro que vivió en su infancia ya no existiría mas y temiendo conocer la respuesta.

-¿Estas consiente de?-

Ben interrumpió de nuevo a paradoja -si entiendo que saber de antemano mi futuro podría cambiarlo una vez más-

_-¡EXACTO!-_ grito paradoja _-si me estas entendiendo.-_

Pero si tu estas aquí diciéndome esto quiere decir que debo saber acerca de mi futuro actual porque debe ser cambiado

_Sorprendente Ben __Tennyson __sin lugar a dudas eres más listo que en tu otro tiempo supongo que este cambio es gracias a la intervención de Gwen en tu vida lamentablemente aun eres menos fuerte y rápido que si hubieras estado con tu abuelo, aunque creo eres un poco mas hábil.- _

_-¿Me dirás que sucede o no?-_ reclamo Ben algo alterado.

-Ben _Tennyson-_ gritaron desde el interior de la casa era su madre que salía a buscarlo molesta por su demora.

Ben volteo a la entrada de su casa y después regreso su atención a paradoja quien había desaparecido en un instante _-Supongo que no me dirás-_ dijo ben para sí al lleva una mano detrás de su cabeza

_-Benjamín __Tennyson__ ¿qué le hiciste a tu prima? tu tía acaba de llamar preocupada diciendo que Gwendolin estaba muy molesta por tu culpa y la de ese chico Kevin-_

_-¿Que de que hablas? yo no hice nada-_

_-Y que te paso en la cara-_ dijo su madre algo alarmada al verlo en el estado en que se encontraba.

_-Nada una pelea y ya-_ respondió ben intentando restarle importancia al asunto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa de la manera más normal que su dolorido cuerpo le permitía.

_-¿Con algún alíen? Hijo-_ pregunto su madre cambiando a un tono más bajo y con preocupación

_-No, exactamente más bien fue con Kevin-_

_-¿Kevin ese no es el novio de tu prima?-_

_-Si o eso era-_ aclaro Ben sentándose pesadamente en el sillón

_-Benjamín __Tennyson__ no te moverás de ese sitio hasta que me expliques detalladamente que fue lo que paso-_ exigió su madre.

Ben miro a su madre buscando un poco de comprensión y luego llamo a su padre en un desesperado intento por conseguir su apoyo.

-_Lo siento hijo-_ se oyó una voz proveniente de la cocina _-pero cuando tu madre se peone así no ay nada que se pueda hacer.-_

-_bueno Ben sigo esperando tu explicación_- indico Sandra con una mirada llena de enojo a la cual Ben no logró resistir así que treinta minutos después termino la explicación de lo sucedido y dos horas más tarde termino su madre de reñirle.

_-A TU CUARTO BEN __TENNYSON__ Y ESPERO REFLEXIONES SOBRE LO QUE HICISTE-_ le dijo su madre

Ben llego a su cuarto y se dejo caer sobre la cama -_El problema es que no estoy muy seguro de que hice- _murmuro ben antes de dormir

Mientras tanto Gwen se encontraba en su casa más exactamente en el ático de la misma y estaba entrenando sus poderes de anodita esto siempre la calmaba y como ahora en verdad necesitaba calmarse entro rápidamente y apenas les dirigió unas palabras a sus padres antes de encerarse en dicho lugar.

Todo le salía mal sencillamente le resultaba imposible concentrarse el mana se disipaba en el aire y no era capaz de darle la forma que deseaba. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabía que se había precipitado. Si, quizás Ben se estaba comportando como un completo tonto, pero el en verdad se estaba esforzando para cumplir las expectativas depositadas sobre sus hombros, quizás la oportunidad de tratar con sus admiradoras lo despejaba un poco de tantas responsabilidades y ella al contrario de entenderlo se había molestado.

Lo peor es que no era en realidad para tanto, ciertamente Ben los dejo combatir solos pero no era como si los abandonara frente a Vilgax, era solo un grupo de caballeros eternos y si de algo ella estaba segura es que Ben gamas la abandonaría si corriera peligro real, sabía que el daría su vida tantas beses como alisen tenga el _omnitrix_ para protegerla, así que ¿cuál era el verdadero problema que la había molestado tanto?

_-Lo que me molesto fue que nos dejara combatir solos….. o fue algo más…-_ susurro Gwen mientras intentaba repasar los hechos en su mente una y otra vez.

Al no conseguir una respuesta su mente vago un momento hacia otro asunto. Para colmo discutió con Kevin en un arranque de frustración y le pidió imposibles, pero eso era lo de menos mañana lo buscaría y arreglaría las cosas con él, después de todo estaba segura de que Kevin la amaba y olvidaría esto con un par de besos así que al pensar en eso Gwen esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Y súbitamente a ella llego una imagen que la incomodo, esta fue cuando una de las admiradoras de su primo se acerco bruscamente a él y lo abraso para después despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Esta idea la distrajo a tal grado que lo poco que había conseguido avanzar se perdiera haciendo que el libro que mantenía en el aire callera abruptamente al suelo.

_-Gwendolin te encuentras bien-_ se escullo la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta

_-Claro no paso nada, en un momento salgo-_ respondió de forma tranquila intentando sacar la idea de su mente. _-Tonterías-_ se dijo a si misma -_me moleste por que nos dejo pelear solos-_ sentencio finalmente para salir del ático.

* * *

Todo el mundo está de malas

Para el siguiente Levin estará en problemas

P.D. Tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 5 así que el siguiente capítulo lo publicare sin falta el próximo martes.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente

Cerca de él fuerte la soledad en donde se encontraba el nuevo "camper" estaba Kevin Levin revisando los últimos detalles para su despegue, aun estaba adolorido pero ya sin magulladuras visibles esto gracias a un medicamento ilegal en tres galaxias por las materias primas que se ocupaban para crearlo, sin embargo Kevin se las había arreglado para conseguirlo junto con la rata de su ex socio comercial.

_-Bien todo listo-_ dijo frente un panel de control mientras sacudía sus manos contra su pantalón

_-¿Te vas tan pronto Kevin?-_ la conocida voz vino detrás suyo.

_-Quienquiera que seas te advierto que elegiste un mal momento para buscarme, así que sal de una vez para que pueda golpearte-_ exigió Kevin al tiempo que tomaba una esquina del panel para transformarse en acero.

_-Soy tu antiguo compañero, ¿pero vamos no me recuerdas?-_ dijo Morningstarr al salir a la luz llevando puesta su máscara de metal.

_- Claro que te recuerdo aunque quisiera olvidar ese feo rostro tuyo- _respondió Levin

_-Si ya veo, sin embargo te recuerdo que tu también eras un monstro-_ contesto Morningstarr al tiempo que se retiraba su máscara para mostrar su rejuvenecido rostro

_-Valla así que lograste lo imposible-_ exclamo Kevin

_-Asimismo, ya no poseo la demacrada apariencia anterior-_

_-No yo me refería a que lograste ser más desagradable a la vista-_ agrego Kevin y ya estando completamente cubierto por acero inoxidable comenzó una carera contra Morningstarr mientras su mano se deformo en una masa con picos.

Morningstarr se llevo una mano a la barbilla estando a unos doce metros de donde se encontraba Kevin y se puso de perfil a este. Cuando Kevin le dio alcance y blandió su letal puño contra Morningstarr este ultimo retrocedió en un sutil movimiento apenas lo justo para evitar todo daño, así que Kevin lo ataco de nuevo girando por completo el cuerpo e intentando impactarlo con el otro puño convertido en un mazo a lo que Morningstarr en respuesta flexiono su espalda hacia atrás y de nuevo apenas lo gusto como para ver como la masa de Kevin paso a unos centímetros de su rostro, con este mismo movimiento Morningstarr termino de flexionar su cuerpo hasta que sus manos extendidas tocaron el suelo y levanto sus piernas en una pirueta acrobática golpeando la barbilla de Kevin y dando tres giros mas y cayó de nuevo en pie a un poco más de cinco metros de donde se encontraba Kevin.

_-Entiéndelo __Osmosian__ tu solo no puedes vencerme-_ expresó Morningstarr de forma altanera

_-Pero de que hablas si ni siquiera lo sentí-_ respondió Levin mientras tronaba su cuello _-vamos acércate y pelea como un hombre o que te la pasaras huyendo de mi-_ reto Levin

_-No, por supuesto que no, sin embargo lo que tú llamas pelear como hombre es solo un ejercicio de brutalidad in…-_

Morningstarr no termino de hablar cuando Kevin lo ataco de nuevo y cuando estuvo a punto de impactarlo Morningstarr logro saltar a un lado viendo que Kevin destrozo el suelo donde su masa golpeo.

_-Demonios hubiera sido lindo golpearte con esto-_ declaro Kevin con una mirada llena de odio _-al menos tu rostro se vería mejor, o lo que quedara de el-_

-Tú siempre comportándote de forma violenta- Levin

_-¿Ay otra?-_ contesto de nuevo Kevin al cambiar su masa por una pica en un brazo y el martillo por algo similar a una espada

-Si tú así lo quieres, que sea de esa forma- declaro Morningstarr al avanzar caminando hacia Kevin quien de nuevo corrió al encuentro.

Al estar en alcance Kevin ataco con la pica intentando atravesar el cuerpo de Morningstarr quien logro eludir el ataque por medio de un rápido paso lateral, pero Kevin no perdió oportunidad y dio un tajo al cuerpo de Morningstarr con su otro brazo que estaba convertido en espada. Morningstarr ya no tuvo tiempo de esquivar así que bloqueo con sus manos y agradeció el usar guantes a base de titanio porque de otra forma ese corte le pudo haber cercenado las manos. El fuerte impacto saco una gran cantidad de chispas e hizo trastabillar a Morningstarr por primera ocasión en la pelea.

Morningstarr callo y Kevin rápidamente reacciono al atacar con los dos brazos a la vez

Morningstarr quien apenas alcanzo a girar a un lado y pudo sentir como el frio metal desgarraba la carne de su costado mientras el brazo izquierdo de Kevin convertido en pica lo atravesaba. Aun así Morningstarr evito la mayor parte del impacto al girarse ya que de no ser así hubiera muerto en ese ataque.

Morningstarr aun en el suelo reacciono rápidamente y tomo la pica de Kevin con su mano derecha cubriendo esta con una luminosa energía dorada la cual drenaba rápidamente las fuerzas de su agresor.

-DEMASIADO LENTO- grito Kevin al apuntar a la cabeza de Morningstarr con su otro brazo el cual se encontraba libre de el pavimento en el que un instante antes había impactado Morningstarr se enderezo para alcanzar el rostro de Kevin con su mano izquierda aun a pesar del dolor de estar estacado al suelo y abriendo mas su herida, apenas pudo librar el ataque de Kevin moviendo su rostro hacia un lado aun así este ataque logro cortar la mejilla de Morningstarr pero Kevin no fue lo suficientemente rápido para escapar del repentino agarre.

Morningstarr se cubrió rápidamente de una brillante luz dorada la cual manaba de Kevin hacia él, al tiempo de que Kevin se regresaba a su forma humana y con esto la pica que atravesaba el costado de Morningstarr y lo mantenía clavado al suelo desapareció permitiéndole ponerse de pie cosa que hizo de inmediato sin solar el rostro que Kevin quien cada vez mostraba menos fuerza y resistencia al agarre de Morningstarr.

Cuando se paro totalmente Morningstarr seguía absorbiendo la energía vital de Kevin de forma que pareciera no importarle la gravedad de su herida y la cuantiosa cantidad de sangre que de esta brotaba, levanto el débil cuerpo de Levin del suelo solo con su mano izquierda la misma que tenia sujeta al rostro de él hasta que Kevin dejo de luchar y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados ya sin signos de resistencia

_-No estoy muy seguro de la naturaleza de tus poderes __Morningstar__r, pero creo que si sigue con eso lo mataras-_ dijo un pequeño ser que entraba caminando al garaje donde se llevo a cabo la pelea.

_-¡EL CORTO MI ROSTRO! ¡No te metas en esto __Albedo__!-_ contesto Morningstarr enfurecido.

_-Por mi propia iniciativa no intervendría para salvar a esa basura de semi humano, sin embargo me temo que la petición de paradoja fue bastante clara y lo necesitaba con vida-_ recalco el aludido.

Morningstarr respiro profundo y serró los ojos un momento para después soltar el rostro de Kevin y el cuerpo envejecido de este callo de lleno en el suelo.

_-El intento matarme desde el principio-_ comento Morningstarr al ver el cuerpo de Kevin en el suelo.

_-Supongo que son las desventajas de ser los buenos-_ respondió Albedo tocando sus flagelos faciales

Esa misma mañana más específicamente a las 11:30 de la mañana.

_-Ben __Tennyson__ ya levántate, está bien que son tus vacaciones pero no exageres ¿o quieres pasarte la vida dormido?-_ le gritaba su madre desde abajo.

Ben abrió los ojos pero quisiera no haberlo echo todo el cuerpo le dolía y difícilmente podía respirar por lo inflamado de su nariz además tenia ese molesto sabor metálico de sangre en la boca y los moretones en el cuerpo mucho más notorios que la noche anterior

Cuando por fin se sentó en la orilla de su cama se llevo su mano al rostro en un intento de sentir lo hinchado de su nariz para después sonreír sin causa aparente _-vamos Ben te han dado peores-_ se dujo a si mismo

La puerta del cuarto de ben se abrió de golpe mostrando a una preocupada Gwen

Lo que me faltaba maldito Kevin irse y dejarme el peso de tratar con Gwen solo- pensó Ben de inmediato al verla entrar y agacho rápidamente el rostro

_-¿Que te paso Ben, fuiste atacado por un alíen?-_ le pregunto su prima desde la puerta al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

-_No yo…..-_ balbució Ben

_-¿Que paso?-_ pregunto Gwen de nuevo al acercase a su primo para verle el rostro más de cerca pero se mantuvo un par de pasos enfrente de el

_-Mi tía hablo en la mañana con mama y le dijo que habías llegado muy lastimado así que vine a verte, pero quiero que quede claro que no estoy aquí para ayudarte con la persecución de quien te hizo esto o al menos no hasta que tomes enserio la responsabilidad de portar el omnitrix-_ Aclaro Gwen rápidamente.

_-Si eso crees-_ dijo Ben de manera sarcástica lo cual Gwen noto de inmediato

_-¿Que quieres decir Ben?-_ pregunto su prima al cruzar sus brazos en su pecho molesta por la actitud de Ben.

-QUE QUIEN HIZO ESTO, FUE TU AMADO EX NOVIECITO- grito Ben al mirar a los ojos de Gwen en un ataque de enojo que no se explicaba.

_-¿Qué?-_ pregunto Gwen sorprendida _-¡ustedes se pelearon!-_

_-Si justo después de que te fuiste respondió-_ Ben aun de forma agresiva.

_-Y Kevin ¿cómo está el?-_ fue lo primero que paso por la mente de Gwen al notar el estado de Ben y es que aunque ella no lo admitiera siempre había considerado a Ben como el más fuerte del equipo, por esto pensó que si él peleo enserio con _Kevin_ era muy probable que _él_ estuviera en peores condiciones.

Ben al escuchar esto se enfureció por completo no estaba seguro de por qué, el tenia demasiadas ideas en su cabeza, lo dicho por paradoja la noche anterior, el ultimátum de Julie y sobre todo lo que más le pesaba era la desintegración del equipo, así que en ese instante no se puso a ordenar sus ideas y simplemente saco todo su enojo contra su prima. -¡ES EL QUE TE IMPORTA!- grito Ben al pararse de la cama.

-¡PUES CLARO BEN!- grito Gwen con preocupación genuina y toda la molestia acumulada en verdad para ella no había sido fácil tragarse sus propias palabras e ir a ver a Ben gusto un día después de que le dijo que se alejara de ella, pero estaba bastante preocupada por él y como siempre ella había optado por la decisión mas madura y antepuso la salud de su primo a su sentir y su enojo personal, sin embargo este no parecía notarlo y no solo eso, la reñía por esto.

-PUES SI TANTO TE INTERESA DEBERÍAS DE ESCUCHAR MEJOR !EL TE DEJO¡- Termino gritando Ben

_-¿Qué dices?-_ pregunto Gwen bastante sorprendida mientras bajaba un poco la voz.

_-Que él te tejo. Dijo que enloqueciste y que tenia asuntos que arreglar por eso dejo a ti y al equipo- _Respondió Ben con ira.

Gwen agacho la cara por primera vez desde que entro en la habitación de Ben _-Y como está el- _volvió a preguntar casi en un murmullo.

_-Igual que yo, quizás un poco peor, pero nada de qué preocuparse después de todo ninguno de los dos usamos nuestros poderes-_ respondió Ben de mala gana

_-Ya veo-_ contesto Gwen cada vez con la voz mas vacilante esto por fin saco a Ben de su ensañamiento y el pudo notar como una cristalina gota caía de la barbilla de Gwen hasta el suelo del cuarto.

Esto logro que Ben se sintiera como un completo idiota, lo entendió claramente ella solo había venido hasta el porqué estaba preocupada, porque él le interesaba y lo único que él hizo fue molestarse con ella y reñirle a tal grado que consiguió lastimarla. A ella a la persona que más apreciaba.

_-Gwen yo lo lamento-_ Logro decir Ben de forma bailante

_Gwen_ levanto su rostro y sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos y al borde de las lágrimas sin embargo ella no lloraría más de una lágrima.

Ben dio un paso detenido asía ella intentando tocar su hombro para hacerle saber que él estaba para apoyarla en lo que fuese que pudiera pero _Gwen_ se quito de inmediato y lo miro de nuevo con furia.

_- No te me acerque. Fui una idiota al intentar compadecerte no te lo mereces tu no mereces que yo te quiera, tú eres el problema así que si no cambias y te comportas de una manera más responsable yo no quiero volver a estar cerca de ti, ni de nadie entendiste.-_

Por segunda ocasión en años la había visto de esa forma y justo antes de que él pudiera decir algo más _Gwen_ salió de su cuarto.

Ben se sentó de nuevo en su cama el sabia que ella hablaba totalmente enserio y que tendría que esforzarse demasiado para poder regresar su relación a la normalidad.

Pero lo que más resonaba en su mente y le causaba un vacio en el pecho fue recordar que Gwen le dijo que no era merecedor de su cariño.


	5. Chapter 5

En la mañana siguiente Ben se levanto tan temprano como de costumbre en sus vacaciones el dolor era considerablemente menor y no había llegado a él ninguna información sobre avistamientos alienígenas ni nada parecido así que como cualquier persona normal bajo a comer el desayuno alrededor de medio día.

Al llegar a la cocina solo encontró una nota de sus padres avisándole que estarían en el supermercado durante la tarde, pues ya quedaba poco de la despensa, solo algunos huevos y jamón por lo tanto sin más opciones ben decidió preparar su desayuno mientras pensaba en lo sucedido el día anterior y la pregunta que mas asaltaba su mente era sin lugar a dudas como carajos se suponía que se tenía que comportar un portador de el omnitrix. Es decir, si lo pensaba él era el único portador del aparato en todo el universo, por lo tanto lo que el hiciera era el comportamiento adecuado de un portador del aparato entonces cual era el problema de Gwen

_- Gwen-_ susurro Ben mientras el timbre de la casa sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_-VOY_- grito Ben al dejar el sartén en el fuego para correr a abrir la puerta principal de la casa.

Al alcanzar la puerta la abrió para encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de que su novia Julie era quien llamaba, y esa sorpresa le en canto pues quería distraerse un poco de los problemas que lo aquejaban y Julie era la persona adecuada para eso.

Julie se comenzó reír discretamente.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ pregunto Ben al notar la risa de la recién llegada

_-Nada es que estas todo despeinado y con ese mandil de cocina te vez lindo-_respondió la joven entre risas.

_-Lindo-_ repitió Ben al apenarse un poco por el comentario

_-Si lindo- _recalco Julie_ -por cierto ¿me dejaras pasar?-_

_-Si claro-_ dijo Ben al apartarse un poco de la entrada permitiéndole el paso a su novia.

_-¿Te acabas de levantar verdad?-_ pregunto Julie indicando lo obvio.

_-Bueno si-_ contesto Ben -_Hasta los héroes necesitan dormir-_

_-Si y mas los héroes dormilones_- aclaro Julie _-por cierto Ben ¿qué es lo que huele a quemado?-_

_-Ho no los huevos-_ Ben corrió a la cocina dejando a Julie atrás quien lo siguió algo intrigada.

-_Así que por eso el mandil-_ remarco Julie desde la entrada de la cocina.

_-Creo que aun se pueden salvar ¿tú qué opinas?-_ le pregunto Ben a su invitada.

Julie se acerco hasta un lado de Ben y luego junto su cuerpo con el de él para apreciar mejor la sartén, después de unos segundos de profunda deliberación declaro _-sabes creo que aun parecen alimento- _

_-Sí pero de gato-_ completo Ben

_-No Ben el de gato es más apetitoso- _

_-Supongo que mejor llamo una pizza-_

_-Si mejor-_ declaro Julie al sentarse en la mesa _-¿por cierto como te sientes?-_

_-Mejor. pero me está molestando lo que paso con Gwen-_

_-¿Lo de terminar con Kevin?-_

_-No en realidad fue la discusión que tuvimos-_ aclaro Ben al recargarse en la cocineta y tomar el teléfono.

_-¿Y de que trato?-_ pregunto Julie interesada.

_-Ella dijo que yo no soy responsable con el uso del obnitrix y que si no tomo mi parel como héroe de manera seria ella ya no volverá a ayudarme-_

-Ya veo. eso si es un buen problema- sentencio Julie entrecerrando los ojos y llevando su mano a la barbilla.

_-¿Y esa cara?-_ pregunto Ben indignado

_-Bueno ben es que tu no eres nada maduro, pero en cambio eres valiente lindo y tierno como un…. Cachorrito-_ aclaro la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

_-¡¿Como un cachorrito?-_ pregunto ben levantando la ceja.

-Si justo como eso y por eso me gustas, pero lo que pide Gwen que hagas es imposible para ti-

_-Gracias por el boto de confianza-_Ben miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

_-De nada. Por cierto solo pasaba a saludar, porque tengo practica en unos minutos y ya voy algo tarde, adió.-_ dijo Julie al bajar de la mesa y observar su reloj ella camino a la entrada de la cocina pero antes de salir se detuvo.

_-Casi lo olvido, quiero que el próximo domingo me acompañes a la competencia en Denver ¿está claro Ben?- _

_-Si claro __Julie__ te llevare_- dijo Ben sin mucho ánimo, no es que no deseara estar con ella sin embargo la verdad el tenis le parecía un deporte demasiado aburrido.

_-Bien porque si haces eso por mi te daré una recompensa-_ le dijo Julie al voltearse y besar a ben fugazmente en los labios y justo cuando se separo vio a un ben completamente Sorprendido _-¿Y tus padres?-_

_-No están, salieron-_ logro balbucear Ben.

_-Es una lástima recalco __Julie-_

_-¿Qué?-_ pregunto Ben sobreponiéndose a la acción de su novia.

_-De haber sabido que no estaban hubiera hecho esto_- dijo Julie al besar a Ben de una forma segura aunque inexperta aunque fue algo brusco al principio y Ben no reacciono de inmediato logro recuperar terreno con gran velocidad y la apretó contra su cuerpo sacando un pequeño gemido de su novia quien no separo sus labios pero lamentablemente para ambos sus cuerpos no podían permanecer en ese estado más tiempo y la apremiante necesidad de aire los separo.

Julie algo agitada miro su reloj -_Ho no llego tarde_- dijo para después correr.

_-Qué bonito es el romance-_ se escucho la voz de paradoja desde la sala y Ben ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para comprobarlo.

_-¿Y ahora a que bienes, a sembrarme más dudas?-_ interrogo Ben de manera sarcástica al voltear y encontrarlo recostado en el sillón principal.

_-Exacto, justo a eso-_ respondió paradoja _-¿seguro que no tienes algún súper poder de predicción o algo así?-_

_-No tengo nada de eso doctor, dígame ahora que quiere-_

_-Quiero mostrarte algo en otro tiempo, pero eso nos llevara al menos un par de semanas de tu vida en este tiempo- _Contesto Paradoja sin rodeos

_-No puedo tomarme todo ese tiempo_- contesto ben de inmediato -_menos ahora que terminan mis vacaciones mañana.-_

_-Ho de eso no te preocupes ya me encargue de todos los detalles, tú solo tienes que aceptar-_

Ben aun dudando pero consciente del gran poder del profesor, le Aclaro _-digamos que le creo que todo esta arreglado, aun así quiero volver para el próximo domingo, así que si esto es de vital importancia para el universo solo tenemos una semana para solucionarlo-_

_-Me parece perfecto-_ contesto paradoja con una gran sonrisa cuando todo el lugar alrededor de ambos cambio por otro más gélido en un gigantesco paisaje invernal.

En la casa de los _Tennyson_ entraban por la puerta principal un chico idéntico a Ben pero con un tono de ojos rojos y una piel un poco mas bronceada y otro algo más alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules

_-Conque este es el escondite de Ben__ Tennyson-_ dijo el joven Albedo

_-Esto parece un el cuarto de servicio_- indico Morningstarr al mirar alrededor

_-Detesto este cuerpo y dudo mucho de la efectividad de este plan- _gruño Albedo _-Es obvio que no soy Ben __Tennyson__ mi piel es más oscura-_

_-Con tinte para pelo y evitar el sol serás idéntico a él.-_

_-Si y como se supone que conseguiré tener la esencia de __Tennyson-_ recalco Albedo.

_-Para eso estoy aquí, con mis poderes puedo extraer la esencia de los objetos de __Tennyson__ y ponerla en ti, además de que tu propia esencia ya es bastante parecida.-_

_-¿Acaso me estas insultando?-_ reclamo Albedo.

Morningstarr volteo a ver a su compañero _-solo índico lo que sabes que es cierto-después de ese comentario _Ambos subieron hacia habitación de Ben.

Qué lugar tan asqueroso prefiero la celda remarco Albedo vamos apúrate y has lo tuyo, que los padres de Tennyson no tardaran en llegar.

_-Bien pero dolerá un poco-_ aclaro Morningstarr al cubrir el cuarto y el cuerpo de Albedo con rallos de luz dorada que se conectaban a través de el

_-HAAA-_ gimió Albedo y cayó de rodillas al recibir el rayo

Morningstarr después de momento se detuvo -_listo ya termine mi parte-_

Albedo se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo y de su cuerpo salía un fino vapor _-dijiste que solo dolería un poco-_ le reclamo.

_-Si bueno eso creí, pero en mi defensa es la primera vez que intento algo como esto-_ declaro Morningstarr con una sonrisa de lado y levantando las manos.

_-BEN YA REGRESAMOS_- gritaron sus padres desde la entrada -_ayudarnos con las bolsas-_

_-Deberías de ayudar a sus padres, peo primero colocare los lentes de contacto idorianos y cámbiate de ropa-_ le indicio Morningstarr.

_-Gracias por remarcar lo lógico- _le rebatió el castaño a su compañero –_EN UN MOMENTO BAJO PADRES- _grito Albedo desde el cuarto en el que se encontraba y comenzó a cambiarse.

_-Nos dijo padres-_ pregunto Carl a su esposa

_-Eso creo, supongo que la discusión con Gwen lo tiene algo aturdido. Si eso debe de ser-_ contesto dudosa Sandra.

-Listo ya termine, ¿cómo me veo?- pregunto Albedo a Morningstarr.

_-Idéntico a el hasta tengo ganas de golpearte-_ señalo Morningstarr -_bien nos veremos mañana en la escuela y recuerda que a partir de mañana debemos aparentar ser enemigos-_

_-No tendré mucha dificultad con eso-_ le dijo Albedo mientras Morningstarr quien salía por la ventana

_-BEN DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y BEN A AYUDARNOS-_ grito de nuevo su madre

_-Ya estoy contigo madre-_ respondió Albedo detrás de Sandra _-dime de qué forma puedo servirte en tu actividad actual-_

_-¿Que dijiste Ben?- _

_-Que en que te ayudo-_ resumió Albedo

_-En guardar el resto de la despensa-_ dijo la señora Tennyson con los ojos abiertos como platos por el comportamiento de su hijo.

_-Crees que está enfermo-_ pregunto Carl al notar que guardaba los alimentos en un orden alfabético y por orden cronológico de caducidad

_-Listo finalice, así que si me disculpan me retirare a mi cuarto a estudiar_- indico Albedo a l subir de nuevo.

_-Dijo subir a estudiar-_ pregunto Sandra al buscar la mirada de su esposo _-¿qué le paso a mi Ben?-_

_-No tengo idea-_ Respondió Carl.

Albedo entro al cuarto con una sonrisa en su rostro -_Si los padres de Ben __Tennyson__ no pudieron reconocerme nadie lo hará y para cubrir las apariencias en la institución educativa terrestre a la que debo de asistir leeré el material de estudio que llevan los humanos de esta edad, supongo que estará en estas primitivas bases de datos llamadas libros- _ Albedo tomo uno de los libros de Ben y se sentó en la cama a leerlo o más bien hojearlo rápidamente pues su contenido era demasiado sencillo para la tercera mente más brillante del universo.

* * *

Necesito saber si esta historia va por buen camino y la única manera que tengo para saberlo es por medio de sus comentarios, opinen no cuesta mucho.


End file.
